Increasingly, vehicle are being manufactured with keyless entry systems that facilitate a driver unlocking and starting the vehicle without a key. Passive-entry-passive-start (PEPS) systems use a fob. In such a system, when the fob is close to the vehicle, the vehicle primes the doors to unlock when a door handle is touched. Additionally, when the fob is inside the vehicle, the vehicle enables push-button ignition. Phone-as-a-key (PaaK) systems are similar, except instead of a dedicated fob, the system uses the driver's phone coupled with an application executing on the phone to determine when to unlock the doors and enable the ignition.